westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Previously on the West Wing
With the exception of only a few episodes, each episode of the West Wing opens with a character saying "Previously on the West Wing." There are only 8 episodes where the tagline is not spoken: *The Pilot *Take This Sabbath Day (the episode opens on oral argument before the US Supreme Court) *Isaac and Ishmael (the episode was aired shortly after the attacks of September 11, 2001) *The West Wing Special Episode (a documentary commemorating the 100th episode of the series) *Enemies Foreign and Domestic (there is a "previously" montage - but there is no introduction by a cast member) *"The Dogs of War" - although President Bartlet uses that exact phrase in 7A WF 83429" *The Stormy Present - the episode begins with President Lassiter (not seen) penning a letter to President Bartlet before Lassiter's death. *Access - a "documentary" that profiles actual former White House Press Secretaries and weaves in C.J.'s tenure as Press Secretary. Of Note: *Mandy Hampton, who had only a brief arc on the first season of the show and disappeared without explanation, speaks the tagline in the second and twelfth episodes of the first season of the series. *Sam Seaborn speaks the tagline in consecutive episodes in Season 1 (1.19 and 1.20) and again in Season 2 (2.14 and 2.15). *C.J. speaks the tagline in consecutive episodes twice in Season 2 (2.11, 2.12 and 2.20, 2.21), and again in Season 4 (4.17 and 4.18) and Season 5 (5.11 and 5.12) *C.J. speaks the tagline in three consecutive episodes in Season 5 twice (5.3, 5.4, and 5.5) (5.15, 5.16, and 5.17). and four times at the end of that same season (5.19 through 5.22) and again in Season 6 (6.9, 6.10, and 6.11) *Leo speaks the tagline in consecutive episodes twice in Season 3 (3.3, 3.4 and 3.14, 3.15). *Josh does not speak the tagline until the last episode of Season 2 (2.22) and does not speak it at all in Seasons 4 and 5. He speaks the tagline again in Season 6 (6.15) *Sam speaks the tagline for the last time in Episode 10 of Season 3, six episodes before his departure to run for Congress in California (episode 4.16). *Toby speaks the tagline in consecutive episodes in Season 4 (4.13 and 4.14). *In Season 6, Leo speaks the tagline for episodes 6.2 and 6.3, in which Leo suffers his severe heart attack, resulting in his resignation as Chief of Staff. In Season 7, Leo speaks the tagline in episode 7.9, which was the episode immediately prior to the West Wing cast recognizing the death of John Spencer. Prior to episode 7.10, Martin Sheen introduces the episode by stating these are the final episodes of John Spencer's work before his death from a heart attack in December of 2007. *C.J. closes out the final season, speaking the tagline in the final thirteen episodes of Season 7, for a total of 18 episodes in that season. Frequencies per character: *C.J. Cregg - 66 *Leo McGarry - 28 *Sam Seaborn - 20 *Toby Ziegler - 14 *Charlie Young - 9 *Donna Moss - 5 *Josh Lyman - 3 *Mandy Hampton - 2 "Winners" by season: *Season One - Sam, 6 episodes *Season Two - C.J, 6 episodes / Leo, 6 episodes (tie) *Season Three - Sam, 8 episodes *Season Four - C.J., 9 episodes *Season Five - C.J., 15 episodes *Season Six - C.J., 11 episodes *Season 7 - C.J., 18 episodes Season One #Pilot: none #Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc: Mandy #A Proportional Response: C.J. #Five Votes Down: Leo #The Crackpots and These Women: Sam #Mr. Willis of Ohio: Toby #The State Dinner: C.J. #Enemies: Donna #The Short List: C.J. #In Excelsis Deo: Sam #Lord John Marbury: Charlie #He Shall from Time to Time: Mandy #Take out the Trash Day: Sam #Take this Sabbath Day: none #Celestial Navigation: C.J. #20 Hours in L.A.: Leo #The White House Pro-Am: Charlie #Six Meetings Before Lunch: C.J. #Let Bartlet be Bartlet: Sam #Mandatory Minimums: Sam #Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics: Charlie #What Kind of Day Has it Been?: Sam Season Two #In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part I: Sam #In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part II: Leo #The Midterms: Charlie #In This White House: C.J. #And It's Surely to Their Credit: Sam #The Lame Duck Congress: Leo #The Portland Trip: Toby #Shibboleth: Donna #Galileo: Charlie #Noel: Leo #The Leadership Breakfast: C.J. #The Drop-in: C.J. #Bartlet's Third State of the Union: Leo #The War at Home: Sam #Ellie: Sam #Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail: Leo #The Stackhouse Filibuster: Donna #17 People: C.J. #Bad Moon Rising: Leo #The Fall's Gonna Kill You: C.J. #18th and Potomac: C.J. #Two Cathedrals: Josh Season Three #Isaac and Ishmael: none #Manchester, Part I: Sam #Manchester, Part 2: Leo #Ways and Means: Leo #On the Day Before: Sam #War Crimes: Josh #Gone Quiet: Sam #The Indians in the Lobby: C.J. #The Women of Qumar: Sam #Bartlet for America: Leo #H. CON-172: C.J. #100,000 Airplanes: Sam #The Two Bartlets: Toby #Night Five: Leo #Hartfield Landing: Leo #Dead Irish Writers: Sam #The U.S. Poet Laureate: Charlie #Stirred: Josh #Documentary Special: none #Enemies Foreign and Domestic: none #The Black Vera Wang: Sam #We Killed Yamamoto: Leo #Posse Comitatus: Sam Season Four #20 Hours in America, Part I: Leo #20 Hours in America, Part II: Donna #College Kids: C.J. #The Red Mass: Charlie #Debate Camp: Sam #Game On: C.J. #Election Night: Leo #Process Stories: Donna #Swiss Diplomacy: C.J. #Arctic Radar: Sam #Holy Night: C.J. #Guns not Butter: Charlie #The Long Goodbye: Toby #Inauguration, Part I: Toby #Inauguration, Part II: C.J. #The California 47th: Toby #Red Haven's on Fire: C.J. #Privateers: C.J. #Angel Maintenance: Toby #Evidence of Things Not Seen: C.J. #Life On Mars: Leo #Commencement: C.J. #Twenty-Five: Leo Season Five #7A WF 83429: C.J. #The Dogs of War: Leo #Jefferson Lives: C.J. #Han: C.J. #A Constituency of One: C.J. #Disaster Relief: Toby #Separation of Powers: C.J. #Shutdown: Leo #Abu el Banat: C.J. #The Stormy Present: none #The Benign Prerogative: C.J. #Slow News Day: C.J. #The Warfare of Genghis Khan: Charlie #An Khe: Leo #Full Disclosure: C.J. #Eppur Si Muove: C.J. #The Supremes: C.J. #Access: none #Talking Points: C.J. #No Exit: C.J. #Gaza: C.J. #Memorial Day: C.J. Season Six #NSF Thurmont: C.J. #The Birnam Wood: Leo #Third-Day Story: Leo #Liftoff: Toby #The Hubbert Peak: C.J. #The Dover Test: Leo #A Change Is Gonna Come: C.J. #In The Room: Toby #Impact Winter: C.J. #Faith Based Initiative: C.J. #Opposition Research: C.J. #365 Days: Leo #King Corn: C.J. #The Wake Up Call: Leo #Freedonia: Josh #Drought Conditions: C.J. #A Good Day: Toby #La Palabra: C.J. #Ninety Miles Away: Toby #In God We Trust: C.J. #Things Fall Apart: Leo #2162 Votes: C.J. Season Seven #The Ticket: C.J. #The Mommy Problem: Toby #Message of the Week: C.J. #Mr. Frost: Leo #Here Today: Toby #The Al Smith Dinner: C.J. #The Debate: C.J. #Undecideds: C.J. #The Wedding: Leo #Running Mates: C.J. #Internal Displacement: C.J. #Duck and Cover: C.J. #The Cold: C.J. #Two Weeks Out: C.J. #Welcome to Wherever You Are: C.J. #Election Day (Part I): C.J. #Election Day (Part II): C.J. #Requiem: C.J. #Transition: C.J. #The Last Hurrah: C.J. #Institutional Memory: C.J. #Tomorrow: C.J. Category:The West Wing